A Wrinkle in the Jacket
by angelofopera
Summary: Cassie, a girl with a prophecy that deals with angels is stuck in the middle of Heaven's Civil War. After losing everything can she find family, friendship and love among the motley crew of Sam, Dean, Castiel and Bobby? Takes place after S6e16


Supernatural AU with added character.

Taking elements of season 6, I reconstructed another universe introducing a new character. These "episodes" begin after "And then there were none" and before "My heart will go on." This eventually goes beyond season 6 to an AU season 7. I do not own Supernatural or any of their plots and characters. However I DO own Cassie and Steven, my characters.

* * *

><p>Her blue eyes sank into the mirror as she attempted to find herself. Years of schooling had brought her to this moment, receiving her PHD in Religion concentration in Christianity. Her light brunet hair sat comfortably over her shoulders. Finally at twenty-seven she was wearing her last cap and robe. She poked and played with how the robe sat. He silently appeared behind her, as usual, and she shuttered.<p>

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry I just..."

He takes a few steps back and she turns to face him.

"Complete your thought."

"It's just, you look remarkable."

Teasing him she says, "Flatter wins this time, Steven. Next time you will have to answer me."

He gives a small smirk. He knows he will always win. She looks back into the mirror.

"Can you believe it? Finally we can move out, learn how to-" She cuts off as Steven grabs at his head and a high pitched frequency is heard only by him. Cassie goes to him and holds him up.

"Steven? What is it? What are they saying?"

He takes a moment to recover and she waits patiently for him to respond.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just Raphael on the move again."

"You know for the whole 'End of the world' crap I'm amazed at how many things are going on in heaven."

They are interrupted by a motherly voice yelling from down stairs, "Cassie! Let's go! You're going to be late for your own graduation!"

Cassie goes to the door and pokes her head out, "Hold your horses I'll be right down!"

Steven has made his way to the window and is pensive. His tall frame barely fits in the window and his blonde short hair just slightly moves in response to the draft. His steel eyes focus in on a leaf hanging from a branch. Cassie walks just off to his shoulder and slips her hand into his. They both stare out a moment and then their eyes connect. Cassie begins to show worry and Steven squeezes her hand for reassurance. He then ushers her out of the room. Cassie's parents look upon her proudly. The parents are the first to go out the front door and Cassie is stopped by Steven.

"I'm going to meet you there, just forget to do something."

She is about to respond when her mother calls for her again. She gives him one last look and heads out.

Bobby and Sam are busy peering through books trying to find anything at all about this "mother of all." Dean is about to pull out another beer from the fridge when a whirl-wind hits the study and papers fly about. Steven appears in the middle of the room. Bobby is the first to respond," What the-"

He is cut off by Steven," I don't have a lot of time-"

Dean, "Does this have to do with Castiel?"

Steven, "No, please. My name is Steven and I'm an angel-"

Sam, "We can tell."

There an awkward moment of silence as Steven does not know how to respond to Sam.

Sam, "Sorry, go on."

Steven, "I was sent here over twenty-seven years ago to protect the excors unicus."

Bobby, "Chosen one of what?"

Steven, "Look, I can explain this all later, right now Raphael is making moves to find her and if he does he will win the war."

Dean, "Her?"

Sam, "And how do we help-"

Bobby cuts off Sam, "Better yet how did you know about us?"

Steven, "Heaven may have forgotten about me but I have not forgotten about her. I still hear the chatter and the movements. I'm neutral, I don't care about this war I just care about protecting Cassie. Please, I can't fight them alone and I know you three can be trusted to protect her from Raphael."

Sam takes a hard look at Steven and assessing that he is telling the truth speaks.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Steven nods. Bobby and Sam go out to the kitchen with Dean.

Bobby, "How do we know he's telling the truth?"

Sam, "He's an angel."

Dean and Bobby stare at Sam's obviously stupid reasoning.

Sam, "Alright, so we've been lied to before but in this case he seems pretty honest. Look, if we're wrong Raphael gets a fair advantage over Cass and if nothing else we'd be helping him out."

Dean, "I just don't want another rendezvous with him. Maybe we should check in with Cass."

Sam, "What, are you missing your boyfriend or something?"

Dean stares at him blankly and says dead pan, "Not cool, seriously not cool." They both look to Bobby who has been studying Steven in the other room.

Bobby, "Boyfriend or not Cass should be clued in. I have to agree with Sam on taking advantage of the situation."

Bobby goes back into the room and Dean pushes past Sam to follow. Sam gives a chuckle at Dean's reaction and enters.

Bobby, "What do you need, and where should we meet you?"

Later that night, Steven and Cassie are sitting on the couch in silence. Steven has his arm around Cassie. Cassie is debating whether or not to speak and finally finds the right words.

"So, what did you forget about earlier?"

Steven remains quiet and contemplative.

"Steven!"

"I think we need to talk about what's going on in heaven right now."

"Okay...What's happening?"

"Raphael." He turns to her and looks her straight in the eyes. "Look, this is going to be difficult for you to hear, but I have to make a stand. If Raphael finds you...you have to leave- with or without me."

"No. We stick together."

Steven ignores her statement, "I have some backup coming. Please you have to trust in the-"

"I'm not listening to this." She gets up to walk away but is cut off by Steven appearing in front of her. He takes her shoulder forcing her to look at him, "You need to hear this, trust. No. Angels. Do you-"

He is cut off by movement then screaming upstairs. Cassie breaks first to go up the stairs but is stopped by the sight of Angel 1 killing her mother. Cassie lets off a horrified scream and nearly falls back from the shock but is caught by Steven. Steven grabs her and trying to get out the front door is stopped by Angel 2 who appears right in front of him. Steven then takes Cassie into the living room heading for the kitchen door when he is cut off by the appearance of Angel 3. Steven pulls Cassie towards a wall and stands in front of her ready to fight. Angel 3 is about to strike when Castiel, Dean and Sam appear in the middle of the room.

Dean, "Are we late to the party?"

Angel 1 has made his way down the stairs with the parent's blood all over him. "Well this is certainly unexpected. Congratulations Steven, nicely done."

Steven, "Shut-up and get on with it!"

Battle breaks out; everything outside darkens and things begin to shake and tremble. Steven takes a blow to the stomach by Angel 3 and is taken aback. Cassie unable to just watch grabs a vase nearby and nails Angel 3 in the back of the head. As he recovers Steven goes for Angel 3's blade but is stopped by Dean being slammed into the wall next to him.

Angel 1 goes in for Cassie but is stopped by Sam with the knife.

Castiel takes a head shot from Angel 2 and upon recovery pulls out his blade. He is struggling hand in hand with Angel 2 attempting to plummet the blade. Sam goes for Angel 2 while Steven and Angel 3 go at it again. Angel 3 manages to pull out his blade and just starts to tear into Steven. Cassie jumps onto Angel 3's back pulling his head backwards. Steven takes the chance and is able to get the blade and slams it into Angel 3 before falling to the ground. Cassie slams to the ground shielding her eyes.

Angel 2 barely escapes calling upon Raphael. Castiel shoves the blade into Angel 2's back in the hopes of stopping his call.

However, the front door flies open and walks in Raphael with four more angels.

Raphael, "Castiel what an interesting surprise. Just hand over the girl and we'll be gone."

Cassie has made her way to Steven and attempts to help him up.

Dean, "How about, no. Cass get us the hell out of here!"

Castiel touches Sam who protesting disappears but before he can get to Dean they are in combat with two more angels. The other two go for Cassie and Steven as Raphael stands back observing. Cassie about to be grabbed by an angel is pushed out of the way by Steven who plummets a blade into the angel. Steven barely can hold himself up and clings to his wound. Dean takes out another angel and grabs the next angel about to go for Steven and they battle. Cassie takes Steven and they make their way into the back of the house towards the closest door, which leads to the basement. Raphael notices their absence and goes looking for them. Castiel catches sight of Cassie and Steven going for the basement. Castiel finishes off the angel he is fighting and double teams with Dean to finish off the last one.

Cassie is struggling to assist Steven and when they finally get into the back workshop she sets him down. Castiel teleports Dean away and quickly disappears to the workshop. Raphael has noticed the trial of blood leading into the basement and makes his way down the stairs.

Steven, "Take her and get out. I'll keep Raphael busy."

Cassie, "I said I won't-"

Steven, "Protect her!"

Castiel nods and touches Cassie sending her screaming to Bobby's house.

Raphael by a split second has missed Castiel and Cassie leaving. "Where are they Steven? My dear, dear brother."

He can barely speak but manages, "Up yours."

Raphael takes a blade out to kill Steven. Steven mutters under his breath, "I love you, Cassie."

Darkness...

* * *

><p>So this is mainly written for my friends and that's the extent of the caveat. I have gone through and done as much editing that I can notice though I am indeed terrible at grammar. If you notice something please let me know, constructive criticism is welcome as this is a new and developing piece.<p>

Thanks everyone!

Your obedient servant,

A.O.


End file.
